Little Eren (temporary)
by Jinbowl
Summary: Eren turned into a baby after he 'accidentally' ate Hanji's drugs.


**Disclaimer:** **Unfortunately I don't own Attack on Titan and its Characters. They belong to Isayama Hajime. I just own the plot.**

Afternoon training has ended. Eren and the rest of the cadets went inside to clean themselves before dinner comes. Eren went to the bathroom immediately. His clothes were full of dirt and mud, and he was sweating so much from the hand-to-hand combat training with Annie. He removed his clothes and threw it in the hamper. He turn on the tap and washed himself quickly. After he was sure that he was clean enough, he puts on the fresh clothes and went to the dining hall in haste.

Today, Eren felt so hungry and thirsty than before. Why? Only freckled Jesus knows. When he arrived at the dining hall, the place were already full. As he searched for an empty seat, Hanji called him over and told him to sat beside her. Sat across her was the Almighty Brows, Commander Erwin, and next to Erwin was the Shor- I mean Captain Levi. Eren mentally cursed his luck and went to their table.

Eren quietly sat beside the crazy scientist and quickly ate the foods so he can escape from there faster. What Eren doesn't know is, the crazy scientist secretly put something in his food without anyone knows. He gulped down everything as fast as he can and immediately excused himself to the dungeon. As he reached the last stair, he felt so sleepy and tired. He plopped himself on the bed as soon as he reached the dungeon and let the slumber takes over him.

The next morning came. The rest of the cadets were already gone to began their training, but Levi hadn't seen the shitty brat since breakfast until now. He thought the brat was overslept. Levi rush to the dungeon soon to beat the shit out of him. As he reached the stairs, he heard a voice- or more like a... Wail? It was a sort of muffled wail, but there was no mistaking it's positiveness. Maybe it's just his imagination and the captain continued his walk to the dungeon. But, instead of gone, the wail only got bigger and louder from each step he took.

When he reached the dungeon, the wail has gone and he saw the brat was still covering himself under the blanket. Levi was ready to snatched the blanket and rip the brat to shred until he heard the wail again. He pulls off the blanket only to saw a kid around one year old instead of the suicidal brat. The Captain carefully scooped the baby with Eren's shirt into his arms immediately, and it's all clicked when he saw the kid's eyes. He has a beautiful teal eyes. The very same eyes as the annoying-as-shit brat. The captain make haste to the crazy scientist's lab with the kid in his arms while the kid just stared at him as he sucked his thumb and stopped his wail.

As soon as Levi arrived in front of the crazy scientist's lab, he didn't bother to knock and just kicked the door open. The woman gets startled with his actions and confused to why the shorter man did that.

Levi rush to her and grabbed her collar and pulled her to his height. "Hey you shitty glasses. What the fuck have you done to him?!!"

"Him? Who?", Hanji tilted her head confusedly until she saw a baby in the shorty's arms. "Ahh, him. Y'know, I just finished my experiment on the de-aging medicines and just wanna test if it works on Titan shifter or not." Hanji laughed nervously while she scratched her back head.

"You better have the medicine to turn him back."

"Aawwwww look at him. He is soooo cute! he is a one year old baby now~" Hanji squealed and scooped the baby from the captain's arms and nuzzle the kid's chubby cheeks.

"tsk. don't ignore me, four eyes."

The kid didn't seem to like the action and it makes him wail again. "Oh, are you hungry my titan baby?" Hanji cooed.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the cure yet. Here, Levi, look after him while I make his food." She pushed the kid back to Levi. "What the-" Hanji ran to the dining hall and took some cookies, put it on a bowl, grinded it and added some water until it looks like a baby cereal.

Meanwhile in the lab, Levi got tired and angry with the wail and decided to tell the kid to stop his wail. "Hey brat. Stop crying." Levi made his infamous glare at the kid and it only made the wail louder. The captain clicked his tongue and startled by the sudden bang on the door. Levi thought it was the crazy scientist and told her to quickly eased the baby until he saw that she wasn't the crazy scientist.

While everyone busy with their training, Mikasa noticed that she hadn't see her brother, Eren, from this morning until now. She thought Hanji might kept her brother and decided to look for him in the lab. When Mikasa nearing the lab, she heard a scream and immediately ran to there. She bursts in and confused when she saw the shorty there.

"What are you doing here? where's Eren?" Mikasa glared at the captain.

"None of your business and what are YOU doing here. You should be training with the others." Levi said with his usual stoic expression.

Suddenly Hanji burst into the room and walked to the kid in Levi's arms. bringing the cereal and a glass of water. "Hey Eren~ mommy Hanji is here with your food~" Hanji cooed not knowing that Eren's adoptive sister was there.

"What do you mean? Who are you called Eren?" Mikasa asked as Hanji finally realized there was another guest in her room and just giggled stupidly. Mikasa saw the kid and she immediately know what was going on here. "What the hell are you doing with Eren?!"

Levi sighed. There goes another problems. "Shitty glasses made him ate her experiment and he becames a kid." The captain explained as he leaned his back on the wall.

Mikasa snatched the crying kid into her arms and rock him back and forth. "There there, Eren. Don't be scared. Your sister is here. I will protect you." The crying slowly stopped and now Eren was playing with his sister's muffler and began to nibbled on the hem.

"Aawww he is really hungry. Now hold him while I'm feeding him" Hanji told the cadet. Mikasa nodded and switch her brother to the facing-out position with her left arm supporting his legs and her right arm balancing his body. Mikasa softly removed her muffler from Eren's mouth earning a whine from him.

"Aahh! Kaacya! Nowh!" Eren protested. Hanji scooped the food and hovering it towards his mouth while she made a plane sound (A/N: sorry, I don't know what is it called.) earning a giggle and squeal from him. Hanji continued her acts several times until the bowl completely empty and then she scooped the water and feed him slowly so he doesn't choke on the water. after that, mikasa softly patted his back and made him burp.

Hanji saw that Eren was wearing his now-too-big shirt. the woman thought for a while and decided something. Hanji scooped Eren from his adoptive sister's arms and gave him to the captain. "Mikasa, accompany me to the town. We need to buy Eren's necessities." Mikasa frown but nodded nevertheless. She didn't want to left her brother alone with the man.

"Levi, I want you to look after him while we went to the town to buy his necessities." Hanji said.

"What?! what am I supposed to do with him?!" Levi glared at her and scowled.

"You just have to play with him. That's all." Hanji shrugged. The man sighed and took little Eren into his arms "Okay. but don't make me wait too long."

"E'en goh! E'en goh!" Eren tilted his body outward and raised his arms towards Hanji.

"what is it? Eren want to go with aunty Hanji and big sister Mikasa?" Eren nodded and began to squirm in Levi's arms.

"but there are wolves outside, and wolves eat bad children who didn't obey." Eren flinched and stopped squirming.

"Now, be a good boy and play with uncle Levi while aunty Hanji and big sister Mikasa buying your stuff, okay Eren?" Eren nodded his head then leaning back to Levi's shoulder, a sullen expression on his round, chubby face.

"Bye bye, Eren~" Hanji cooed and waved her right hand while her left hand grabbed Mikasa wrist and pulled her along to the door. Eren just stared at them silently as he is sulking right now.

Levi walked out from the lab. Luckily, everyone was training outside so the place now is empty. Levi decided to tell this to the commander. when he arrived in front of the commander's office, he knocked the door and told his name then opened it when he heard a faint 'come in' from inside the office.

"What is it, Levi?", The Commander asked without looking at the shorter man while he busied himself with the paperworks.

Levi sighed and put little Eren on the table to catch his attentions. The Commander looked up and saw the baby on his table. He raised one of his majestic brows and tilted his head confusedly. "Who is this? don't tell me this is your illegitimate child."

The shorter man furrowed his eyebrows and clicked his tongue. " I knew you were stupid, but not that stupid, Eyebrow. This is Eren."

"WHAT?! HOW-" The Commander yelled as he banged the table and stared hard at the kid, made the kid startled and began to sobbed and cry.

"Tsk. Don't shout so suddenly. you made the brat scared." Levi scooped little Eren to his arms and softly rubbed his back to ease him. Eren tucked his head in the crook between The Captain's head and shoulder.

The Commander let out a heavy sighed. "it must be Hanji's doing, right. and I didn't know that you like kids?" The taller man mentally squealed at the sight.

"Yes, and we better discuss this matter as soon as possible. We don't want the Military Police knows and snatch the brat only to dissect him. and I don't like kids. Well, he is the only exception."

The Commander hummed. "Okay, we will held a meeting after the dinner. I will let everyone know."

"Right. now i have to give this brat a bath since he hadn't have one until now." Levi furrowed his eyebrows disgusted by the thought of it.

"Fine. you may excused yourself."

"Thanks." As Levi walked out the office, Little Eren waved his hand to The Commander "Bye-bye~" until he is gone from the sight. Erwin widened his eyes a little bit and relaxed "bye Eren" he didn't expect Eren could be this adorable around that age. The total opposite of him now.

Levi quickly walked to his room and put the kid on the centre of his bed then placed his pillows around the kid, just in case he crawled out. He put some books so the kid focused on playing with them and stay on the bed.

Little Eren finds the books interesting and began to flip over the books while Levi went to the bathroom and prepared the water. Little Eren got curious and placed his chubby hands on the pages and squeeze it.

Amused by the now-crumpled pages that he made, little Eren repeated his action several times and accidentally ripped out some pages and made a loud shrieks. What a funny thing, he thought.

However, Levi, afraid that Eren had hurt himself when playing with the book or crawled and fall off the bed, rushing to his bed only to see his book has been torn by the brat.

Really. If he isn't a baby now, Levi would have beat the shit out of him for ruining his books and dirtying his bed. Levi let out a heavy sigh. He took the supposed-to-be-pages and throw it in the bin and put the books on its originally place then tidying his bed and scooped the kid and bring him to the bathroom.

Levi started undressing Eren then put him in the tub. As soon as the kid touched the water, he started flapping his arms and feet, splashing the water everywhere. Levi clicked his tongue and tell the brat to stop whatever he is doing right now. "Eren, stop it."

Eren flinched and tilt his head to look at the captain. "E'en cowwy.." his happy face now replaced with a gloomy face. The taller man felt guilty and quickly ensure the kid. "it's okay. I'm not angry. c'mon, I'm gonna wash you."

Levi soaked Eren's head with water and squirt some shampoo onto his hand then started rubbing the kid's hair with it. He carefully massaged the scalp and then squirt some soap onto his hand and started cleaning the kid's body thoroughly and rinse it.

After that, he scooped Eren from the tub and took some fresh towels then dry up the kid. He walked to the closet and took his old shirt then walk to his bed. He put Eren on his bed and put on his shirt on the kid.

Eren felt sleepy and started to bobbed his head tiredly. Levi noticed this and quickly laid the kid on his back and tucked the blanket in. He quietly put a pillow on either side of the kid and walked out from the room to the ground where the cadets are training.

Hanji and Mikasa arrived at a baby shop. They sell many things related to baby such as baby clothes, baby shoes, diaper, baby bottle, etc. The girls decided to look at the clothes first. They walked to the clothes section and stopped at the 1 year old rows. Hanji's eyes caught on something and an amused glint appeared in her eyes. Hanging in front of them are some cute animal onesies. They look so cute and fluffy. I'm so gonna make him wear this!

"Ooohhh look at these cute things, Mikasa~ Eren will definitely look super cute on these!". Mikasa nodded and mentally squealed at the thought of Eren wearing it. She can't not agree with the scientist on this matter. Hanji took some of them and placed it in the basket. The girls continued their shopping and they took some other clothes and shoes then brought it to the counter to pay it. Hanji took out some money and gave it to the woman behind the counter.

They walked out of the shop to the street and go back to their base, but Mikasa suddenly grabbed Hanji's shoulder and made her yanked a little from the sudden move. "We need to buy some milks for Eren." Mikasa pointed her index finger to one of the food stalls that sells some breads and milks.

"Oh, right! how can i forget about it. okay, let's buy some milks for Eren." They walk to the stall and bought some milks and pay it. Finally, they finished their task and continued their walk to the base.

 **-To be continued-**

 **A/N: I really wanted to write Levi and baby!Eren story, aaaaaaaaaand... I guess I did it?**

 **So, how's the story? is it good? or crap?**

 **Anyway, english are not my mother tongue. so let me know if I made grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **Byeeee~ See you next chapter~!!**


End file.
